Right There
Right There Lyrics (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party) Then put your hands up (put your hands up) (If you wanna party, if, if, if you wanna party) Then put your hands up (put your hands up) You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe Sean: Sean Don! Okay, this, this, this For my number one girl Who got the top spot title Spent an hour in the bathroom Walked out looking like a model, God! Doing what you do, Got me right there with Apollo, On the moon (moon) Who needs genies in a bottle girl If they already got you (Got you, I got you) Ariana: Boy you make me feel so lucky Finally the stars align Never has it been so easy To be in love and to give you This heart of mine You know what I need (aye) I know what you like, (aye) Put it all together baby We could be alright (hey) How could this be wrong When it feels so right Yeah, I really love you I really love you And I'll never let you go... You should know I'm never gonna change I'm always gonna stay You call for me I'm right there (right there) Right there (right there) Cause you listen and you care You're so different No one compares And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there I'll always be right there You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe I get butterflies, just thinking About you boy you're on my mind Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time You know what I need (aye) I know what you like, (aye) Put it all together baby We could be alright (hey) How could this be wrong When it feels so right Yeah I really need you I really love you And I'll never let you go... You should know I'm never gonna change I'm always gonna stay You call for me I'm right there (right there) Right there (right there) Cause you listen and you care It's so different No one compares And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there I'll always be right there Sean: (What okay what) Now if all fell through Would you catch me before the pavement (what) If my Benz turned back to public transportation Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting (what) And get my mind back adjacent the place of a young visionary A player too You know I have some girls missionary (oh) My black book And numbers thicker than the dictionary And Bible I got it recycled I love and I like you Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-thru That's why I got you Ariana: And I'll never let you go... (I got you) You should know I'm never gonna change (I'm never gonna change) I'm always gonna stay (I'm always gonna stay) When you call for me I'm right there (right there) Right there Cause you listen and you care You're so different No one compares And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there I'll always be right there (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party) You got it, I'll always be right there (If you wanna party, if if if you wanna party) I'll always be right there You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe Got it babe. Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs